


Пять раз, когда Дарвальда принимали за женщину, и один, когда не приняли, но всё равно ошиблись

by yzarga



Series: Русалка [1]
Category: Stranniki - Kira Izmailova
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: Страсти по внешности Дарвальда





	Пять раз, когда Дарвальда принимали за женщину, и один, когда не приняли, но всё равно ошиблись

1.  
Верио Тарм снисходил до визитов к наследнику считанные разы, и каждый случай можно было назвать исключительным. Нынче вечером старший Тарм приехал один, без сопровождения, скользнул невидящим взглядом по не успевшему сбежать в сад Марстену и громко потребовал от сына уединённой беседы. При этом лицо у Верио было настолько сложное, что Марстен дал себе слово подслушать во что бы то ни стало. Влетит от наставника-друга, или кто тот ему? Пусть, дело того стоит, чуял он.  
Дарвальд с отцом заперлись в кабинете, и парой мгновений спустя Марстен припал ухом к замочной скважине.  
— Вы так настаивали на немедленной встрече, отец, что приехали быстрее, чем смогли бы получить мой ответ, — заговорил Дарвальд. — Что-то стряслось? И почему вы не хотели, чтобы я сам приехал к вам?  
— У меня попросили твоей руки, — сказал Верио и замолчал.  
Марстен, не веря своим ушам, с огромным трудом удержался от громкого смеха, который немедля бы его выдал. Даже кулак пришлось прикусить.  
Дарвальд, судя по повисшей тишине, тоже думал, что ослышался. Сгорая от любопытства, Марстен прижался глазом к скважине, но увидел только Верио, глядящего перед собой — на сына — с ехидством и напряжением.  
— Отец, — медленно начал Дарвальд, — если ваши слова — способ опосредованно донести до меня, что вы не считаете меня достойным наследником рода…  
— Нет, — оборвал Верио. — У меня действительно попросили твоей руки. Господин Ю-фир, мой гость и деловой партнёр, пожелал закрепить связь между нашими родами. Твоя матушка с сестрами, как тебе известно, в отъезде, и он ходил рассматривал семейные портреты...  
В кабинете опять повисла недоумённая тишина, Марстен тоже задумался: что за старый извращенец у старшего Тарма в гостях? Но такие вроде как любят мальчиков потоньше и помоложе, чем высоченный Дарвальд, которому через несколько лет стукнет тридцатник. Хотя кто их знает? Вдруг Дарвальд и такой кому-то глянулся, недаром столько писем от дамочек получает, порой штук пять на дню, да все надушенные так, что к стопке ближе трёх шагов не подойти — расчихаешься.  
— Насколько я помню, — заговорил Дарвальд, делано откашлявшись, — мой последний портрет был написан, когда мне только исполнилось тринадцать.  
— Именно! — фыркнул Верио. — Господин Ю-фир отказывается верить, что “этот прелестный цветок” — мой наследник. Он жаждет, чтобы ты украсил его фамильный замок.  
— Ах, за-амок… — протянул Дарвальд и уточнил, не повышая голоса: — А его фамильный склеп мне не украсить? Подновить, расширить?  
Дарвальд зашагал по кабинету. В воздухе свежо запахло грозой.  
Марстен длинно, тихо всхлипнул от смеха, стараясь не стучаться от избытка чувств о дверь. Утирая слёзы веселья, он увидел укоризненно качающую головой Марису, которая шла мимо со стопкой белья.  
— Прелестный цветок, — со свистом выдохнул он и жестами пояснил, что говорит о Дарвальде. — Замуж зовут.  
Старушка восторженно округлила глаза и быстро засеменила прочь. Плечи её подрагивали от сдерживаемого смеха.  
Верио как всегда никак не прокомментировал сыновние эмоции, терпеливо переждал безмолвный гнев и продолжил, не изменяя великосветскому тону:  
— Так как, сын? Ты согласен?  
— Отец, вы здоровы?  
Любой, кто слышал бы их сейчас, убедился бы в близком родстве, настолько равной была легчайшая доля яда в вопросах, заданных с безукоризненной вежливостью — а Марстен уж научился его слышать, тот яд, недаром прожил у Дарвальда целый год.  
— Да, спасибо, я превосходно себя чувствую. — И без перехода: — Тебе самому придётся с ним встретиться, мне он не верит. Я не хочу терять выгодного партнёра.  
Что до Верио, то Марстен видел, как тому нравилось, когда сын показывал характер. Не провоцировал — нет, никогда, — но начинал улыбаться, искренне и совершенно по-разбойничьи, а не как аристократ в не сосчитать каком колене.  
— Мне его сразу в купальню вести, или он ещё способен верить собственным глазам? — склочно осведомился Дарвальд, шумно падая в кресло. — Весьма сомневаюсь в последнем, раз юношу не отличает от девушки.  
— Прежде ты был более лоялен к иностранцам, — заметил Верио. — Может и не поверить, что ты и мальчик на портрете — одно лицо, больно уж хорошенький был.  
Да и сейчас очень даже ничего, если вспомнить шепотки барышень — а Марстен успел наслушаться. И вообще, если не забывать, что на Дарвальда очень похожа одна из его младших сестер, от которой вся округа вплоть до Старой Варьяны млеет, то, наверное, тоже хорош. Марстен, как увидел ту сестру первый раз, поверить не мог, что такая красота — живая, ходит, смеётся, разговаривает, думает, а вовсе не плоская картинка. С годами, верно, станет такой… в общем, от одних мыслей в жар бросало.  
— Может, я и в зубы могу ему сунуть? — спросил Дарвальд совершенно провокационным тоном.  
За ровно такие выражения сам Марстен получал от того же Дарвальда лекцию на четверть часа, а Верио — ничего, опять заулыбался, довольный.  
— Да хоть бы и так. Уважать будет. И привыкнет доверять слову рода Тармов, не ожидая прямых доказательств.

2.  
— Марстен, что ты хочешь сказать? — спросил Дарвальд слоняющегося по кабинету Марстена, не поднимая головы от писем.  
Бумаги окружали Тарма — не горами, нет — огромными аккуратными стопками. Счета, договора, вексели, доверенности — и мириады писем. Марстену казалось, что они погребут друга-наставника, да он так и останется во веки веков.  
— Нет, ничего, я потом, ты ж занят, — он принялся скороговоркой отнекиваться. — Потом зайду.  
— Ох, нет уж, погоди! — Дарвальд хрустнул шеей и поднялся с кресла. — Выкладывай давай.  
Он вышел из-за стола, чудом не свалив крайнюю стопку на углу, и присел на низкий подоконник: мол, я не работаю, отдыхаю и готов тебя слушать.  
В этом был весь Дарвальд, и это поражало Марстена уже третий кряду год их странной дружбы — не дружбы: готовность выслушать.  
Дарвальд слушал его идеи и вопросы, за которыми следовали советы и список литературы вместе с комментариями напоследок вроде: “Извини, это не твой уровень, конечно, я тебе помогу завтра разобраться”. Как же, не его! Вот ещё! Да, Марстен каждый раз чуть мозги себе не вывихивал, но Дарвальд мог сильно себе не воображать: поправлять оставалось не больно много. От его искренней похвалы всякий раз хотелось орать во всю глотку и сдержаться удавалось не всегда.  
Дарвальд слушал жалобы и похвальбу, порой утешал, порой обнимал, порой насмешничал. Бывало — осуждал и критиковал, иногда не знал что и сказать, но ни разу не был равнодушен. Не отворачивался, не отмахивался, и от этой его открытости Марстену безумно хотелось что-то сделать или сказать в ответ, но получалось из рук вон.  
Ладно, вот сейчас Дарвальд над ним как следует посмеётся, и пусть его. Ему, Марстену, не жалко. И обидно не будет ни чуточки.  
— Дарвальд… как ты разговариваешь с женщинами? — выпалил Марстен. — Такими… ну, всеми из себя, образованными, разодетыми… и красивыми… ну, как ты, в общем!  
— Красивыми, как я? — Дарвальд расхохотался в голос.  
— Да ну тебя к падшим! — вскинулся Марстен, но не выдержал — тоже засмеялся.  
Он подошёл к Дарвальду и встал поближе, почти вплотную: прикидывал, каково будет стать выше него. Марстен почти дорос, оставалось самую чуточку, и поэтому он надеялся, что в итоге будет выше. И Дарвальд будет всегда смотреть снизу вверх — как согревать и щекотать взглядом одновременно: сперва шея, потом подбородок, губы, нос, глаза под самый конец — и улыбаться так, как и сейчас.  
— Я их слушаю, — заговорил Дарвальд. — Все, совершенно все любят поговорить о себе. Кроме агентов вражеских государств разве что: те тоже любят, но не могут.  
— Бедняги!  
— А то. Я задаю пару вопросов, лучше попроще, слушаю, потом задаю ещё…  
— И что, вечно слушать это чириканье?! — ужаснулся Марстен.  
Дарвальд, сочувствуя, похлопал его по плечу и обнадёжил:  
— Не обязательно. Дама посложнее натурой, чем твои прелестницы, прекрасно поймёт предложение познакомиться поближе. Заручаешься согласием — и вперёд! Не думаю, что тебе будут часто отказывать: фигура хорошая, улыбка приятная, глаза нахальные.  
Марстен на всякий случай запомнил перечисление и уточнил:  
— Так и говорить: “Не желаете ли вы познакомиться поближе?” — он улыбнулся тем самым образом, который считал неотразимым — не зря же тренировался перед зеркалом!  
— Именно, — кивнул Дарвальд. — С небольшими вариациями. И пожалуйста, без такой похотливой гримасы, которую ты мне сейчас состроил. Если ты только что познакомился с дамой, так можно нарваться на большие неприятности.  
— Ладно, — буркнул Марстен. — Понял. Но я не знаю, о чём говорить.  
— О погоде, еде и напитках. Только не очень прямо, чтобы не обругать то, что ей нравится. Платье хвалить. Причёску, украшения, туфли. Только без сравнений вроде “опалы блестят, как рыбьи кишки”.  
— Дарвальд!  
Марстен насупился и присел рядом с ним.  
— Что?  
— Не говорю я так! И в занавески уже много лет не сморкаюсь! А ты вечно…  
— Я? А кто вчера о скатерть руки вытирал? — Дарвальд пихнул его коленом в бедро.  
— Я салфетки не заметил! — вскинулся Марстен. Вот вечно он так, как привяжется… Противнее всего, что прав. И не надоедает ему не ошибаться? Так же и над собой даже не посмеяться.  
— А спросить не судьба… — не отставал Дарвальд, но прервал сам себя: — Ладно, мы отвлеклись. Про танцы можно спросить, про книги художественные, ты ведь кое-что у меня читал? Хочется похвастаться — про магию говори, фокусы эффектные показать можно. Только помельче, без столба огня в три человеческих роста!  
— А как же эффектность? — подколол Марстен.  
— Только магичка впечатлится подпаленной причёской, да и то не всякая.  
Дарвальд замолк и улыбнулся, и за его мечтательностью Марстен заподозрил интересную тайну.  
— Ты сам откуда всё знаешь? Отец рассказал? Или всё своим любимым опытным путём?  
— Опытным, конечно, но гораздо быстрее, чем получилось бы у многих. По довольно забавной случайности.  
Дарвальд замолчал, разглядывая свои руки. Очень, очень хотел рассказать, но почему-то сдерживался. А что Марстен? Ему вовсе несложно поуговаривать ради хорошей истории.  
— Рассказывай давай, — боднул он Дарвальда в плечо. — Кого ты поймал и страшными пытками узнал, как охмурить, кого хочется?  
— Кого хочется, говоришь? — непонятно чему развеселился тот. Потом оперся поудобнее об оконный проём и начал: — Когда мне было шестнадцать, наставник отправил меня учиться и практиковаться управлению водной стихией в Морскую академию. Сам понимаешь: масштабы другие, другой контроль над силой, другие ощущения… Учеников в академию всегда прибывало много, поэтому отстроили два корпуса общежитий: для юношей и для девушек, преподаватели в свою очередь квартировали в южном крыле самой академии. Я решил не отделяться сразу, не снимать жильё в городе, а попробовать пожить с соучениками. Нас тогда от наставника прибыло пятеро, из столицы целая делегация, да к вечеру ожидали учеников от наших южных соседей. Догадываешься, что творилось у коменданта общежития и его помощников?  
— Все бегали, и дым коромыслом?  
— Именно. Замученный парень выхватил бумаги, посмотрел так, будто не сильно много разницы, человек перед ним или умертвие, быстро зачаровал на меня пропуск и сказал идти туда, куда на нём указано. Представь себе моё удивление…  
— Нет! — перебил Марстен, не в силах сдержать восторг. — Не может быть.  
— Да, — Дарвальд, исполненный самодовольства, даже прищурился от приятных воспоминаний, — меня приняли за девицу и определили в корпус для учениц. Я полгода жил с двумя милейшими барышнями, пока не пришла пора уезжать обратно.  
— И никто не спалил? — не поверил Марстен.  
— Нет. Тревога поднималась после полуночи на людей без пропуска в корпус, а у меня-то он был.  
— И никто из девчонок не сдал? — продолжил допытываться Марстен.  
— Нет. Мы с Гесси и Приллит очень скоро стали добрыми друзьями, — Дарвальд мягко улыбнулся.  
— Так-таки друзьями? — уточнил Марстен, подвигаясь вплотную к Дарвальду, чтобы не сбежал без подробностей.  
— Скажем так, — тот улыбнулся шире и многозначительно возвёл глаза к потолку, — мы пришлись друг другу по душе, обнаружили множество общих интересов, вместе занимались магией, ходили на прогулки и стали чрезвычайно близки. Заодно и узнал, что магичкам интересно примерно то же самое, что и магам. В общем, полное совмещение приятного с полезным.  
— Вот же ты везучий! — не сдержал завистливого возгласа Марстен. — Одному, среди кучи девчонок, в любое время…  
— Что, тоже охота, чтобы за барышню принимали? — заговорщически шепнул Дарвальд.  
— Да я тебя сейчас стукну! — обиделся Марстен. — Ещё чего не хватало!  
Мало того, что перед наставником в своё время пришлось отстаивать право на длинные волосы, а потом бить всех, кто дразнил девчонкой или королёнышем.  
— Зато целый корпус девушек, — продолжал искушать Дарвальд, не ведающий о его терзаниях. — Какие возможности!  
— Буду считать, ты за себя и за меня заранее повеселился, — фыркнул Марстен, изо всех сил делая вид, что на самом деле ничуточки не завидует. — Слушай, а неужели ты не думал сходить и признаться? Чтобы всё по правилам было и вообще. Ты же… правила любишь.  
— Люблю? — эхом переспросил Дарвальд. — Я люблю быть последовательным. Брать на себя обязательства и не бросать их на полдороге, допивать вкусное вино в бокале, играть до конца роль, за которую взялся…  
Он потер переносицу, после твердо посмотрел прямо в глаза Марстену и закончил: — А также получать удовольствие от чужих просчётов!

3.  
В Старую Варьяну они вместе ездили не раз: и по делу, и ради развлечения — Дарвальд любил так называемую светскую жизнь, все эти вечера и приёмы, особенно если нечасто и сам выбирал, к кому приехать с визитом. Марстена он с собой сперва таскал в воспитательных целях, потом тот и сам завёл приятные либо полезные знакомства, начал ездить по гостям.  
К Авви Рьялу Марстен заходил всегда, как наведывался в старую столицу: пусть застать вечно гастролирующего певца бывало сложно, компания у того всегда собиралась отменная, весёлая и без чопорных зануд. Красивых интересных женщин в дом Авви тоже тянуло как магнитом — и таких же представительниц богемы, и молодых магичек.  
Марстен, услышав в трактире, что господин Рьяла почтил родной город визитом и собирается дать не меньше дюжины концертов, немедленно засобирался — повидать знакомых, узнать, что за чары нынче в моде у магов, похвалиться конём, которого сам поймал и столько приручал, и непременно найти себе приятную компанию не только на вечер, но и на ночь. Или, если никто не приглянется, хотя бы напиться.  
Мало ли есть занятий, чтобы не думать о Дарвальде Тарме, лучшем друге, который, оказывается, в него влюблён не первый год. Вот как, как так можно?!  
Вот что Марстен такого сделал? Чем провинился перед Чёрными и Светлыми Небесами, что Дарвальд втемяшил себе в голову такое? Он, Марстен, нормальный — витрина рядом послушно отразила и два метра роста, и мощный размах плеч, и вполне обычное лицо, — абсолютно нормальный мужчина! Что Дарвальду — вообще-то тоже мужчине на первый, второй и третий взгляд — в нём такого причудилось? Значит, все его магички, актрисы и прочие женщины, которые сами себе хозяйки — это так, для вида было? И довольная физиономия наутро после свиданок — тоже? Ну, скотина, ну, актер… Может, с ума сошёл?  
— Сейрс, ты чего застрял? — зычно окликнули его с балкона. — Раз пришёл как раз к вечеринке, так уж проход людям не загораживай, тебя ж и тремя волами не сдвинешь!  
Марстен заозирался и понял, что успел дойти до дома Авви, но за мыслями о Дарвальде не заметил, так что над ним теперь с балкона потешались и хозяин, и две очень миленькие дамочки.  
На посмешище себя выставил, а всё из-за Дарвальда, хотя ведь шёл сюда только затем, чтобы о нём не думать!  
— Да ладно, дохляки мимо меня и так протиснутся! — крикнул Марстен, запрокинув голову. — Привет, Авви! Надолго в наши края?  
— Да пока не надоест! Я из Соагры таких гостей привёз, будем музыкальный спектакль ставить — наше болото вздрогнет! Да ты заходи, хорош топтаться, поднимайся — всё расскажу, со всеми познакомлю.  
Марстен махнул рукой — уже иду, мол, — и зашёл. Гости из Соагры были смуглые, высокие — даже из женщин двое ростом Марстену аж до уха — и замотанные в полупрозрачные ткани до полной неразличимости фигур, только по чертам и длинным причёскам с украшениями и отличишь, кто есть кто. Авви мигом всех перезнакомил и пригрозил, что после заката начнутся песни, потому что репетировать всегда время и место.  
— А пока пользуйтесь возможностью сбежать! — милостиво позволил он и затерялся среди гостей.  
Марстен немедленно нашёл, чего поесть и выпить, за этим делом познакомился с парой соагранок, имён которых воспроизвести не смог, и они со смехом разрешили звать себя Ши и Ли. Девушки дружили не разлей вода, играли на чём-то ударном типа широких низких барабанов и немедленно настучали дуэтом, прямо босыми твёрдыми пяточками по широкому подоконнику, отличную мелодию. Марстен тут же понял, что с Ши и Ли — с таким-то чувством ритма! — можно незабываемо провести несколько часов. Развернуть обаяние во всю ширь ему помешал вопль:  
— Это опять ты, прекрасный и двуликий?! О, позор на мою душу до десятого перерождения!  
Слова короткого ответа прозвучали, но они были не такими громкими, и их поглотили голоса заинтересовавшихся шумом гостей.  
Марстену с Ши и Ли было ближе всего в маленькую немеблированную гостиную, усыпанную пёстрыми подушками, среди которых все устраивались насколько хватало фантазии.  
Среди этих самых подушек, у стены, стоял Дарвальд и прятал руки за спину. По бокам от него сидели их с Марстеном общие знакомые — ученики их же наставника, Гипт пятого круга и Дикита четвертого круга посвящения. Ровно перед Дарвальдом, согнувшись в поклоне до земли, стоял длиннющий тощий соагранец, лысый, с искусно заплетённой в сложную косу бородой.  
— Господин Гоаггрих, — напряженно произнёс Дарвальд, ещё плотнее вжимаясь в стену, — давайте забудем то давнее недоразумение. Я не в обиде, всему виной недопонимание и разница в обычаях.  
— Нет, как я могу? — изумился соагранец и пугающе быстро, как карточный домик, сложился, падая на колени. — Я принял искусного чародея, могущественного мага, славного воина за прелестную деву с тонким станом и нежным ликом! Нет мне прощения, спасения и искупления!  
Он, не поднимаясь с колен, принялся потихоньку подползать к Дарвальду. Гипт и Дикита пришли в себя от неожиданности и начали строить совершенно чудовищные гримасы, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос.  
— Ох, господин Гоаггрих, учитель, как же так? — вздохнули дуэтом Ли и Ши. — Он только залечил своё сердце, разбитое этой ужасной ошибкой.  
— Горе, горе, — запричитали со всех сторон собравшиеся соагранцы.  
Важная шишка, ясное дело. Вот джаварийцы и давили смешки в кулак, а соагранцы за своего переживали, сильно и искренне.  
Дарвальд смотрел на подползающего господина с тихим отчаянием человека, тщетно испробовавшего уже с тысячу способов решения проблемы. Потом он поднял глаза и увидел Марстена.  
Буквально за пару мгновений тот понял: надо действовать, причем быстро. Иначе Дарвальд ему не простит — немой вопль о помощи стал бы выразительнее только в одном случае: если бы тот запустил ему в голову сапогом.  
— Дарвальд! — гаркнул Марстен во всю мощь легких. — Вот ты где! А я тебя всё ищу, полгорода оббегал.  
— О, Марстен, добрый вечер, — Дарвальд непринужденно сделал вид, словно только его увидел. — Что ж, ты меня нашел. Что-то дома случилось?  
Дома? Да, там, где столько лет чувствовал себя в безопасности, куда не мог не возвращаться, куда теперь страшно приезжать: а ну вдруг и Марис с Марисой знают?  
— Не, не дома. Поговорить надо.  
И сам пусть думает, о чём.  
— Хорошо, я сейчас.  
Дарвальд принялся аккуратно, по стеночке, преодолевать гостиную, держась по возможности подальше от коленопреклоненного Гоаггриха, следившего за ним с пристальностью ловчей птицы. Когда Дарвальд оказался ближе, тот вдруг рванул вперед, прямо так, с колен, и попытался поймать его руки. Одну схватил, правую, прижался к пальцам лбом.  
— Я давно вас простил, отпустите, — зашипел Дарвальд с беспомощным раздражением.  
— Моя ошибка не стирается словом, лишь делом, — страстно ответил седой и сдавленно охнул, когда Марстен силой отцепил его от Дарвальда.  
Он вывел друга из комнаты, отогнал докучливых соагранцев, немедля попытавшихся сгрудиться вокруг, просить за своего Гоаггриха. Дарвальд позволил увести себя на крышу, где легко было бы увидеть, если кто-то собирался подойти.  
Марстен не понимал, о чём с ним разговаривать, что с ним вообще делать — теперь, после всего. Раньше бы они посмеялись, он бы спросил, что это за представление было в гостиной среди подушек, сейчас же...  
— О чём же ты хотел поговорить? — прервал молчание Дарвальд.  
Говорить? Взять за грудки, потрясти, выбить эту дикую дурь, все слова признания стереть из памяти обоих, чтобы всё стало как раньше, вернулось без этого дикого, стыдного “Что? Она влюблена в тебя и говорит, что совсем потеряла голову? Да я в тебя семь лет влюблен, но не требую красть для меня артефакты эпохи семи падших в обмен на постельные утехи!” Не стал отрицать, не стал шутить, не сказал, что по пьяни неудачно выразился.  
Всё испортил, всё, что между ними было!  
— Что это за хмырь? — спросил первое, что пришло в голову, Марстен. — Что он к тебе примотался?  
Дарвальд отвернулся к кованой ограде, обрамляющей крышу, и тяжело облокотился на неё. Марстен стоял в нескольких шагах, не понимая, можно ли подойти ближе. После… всего. Вдруг Дарвальд неправильно его поймет?  
— Мне кричать на всю улицу? — спросил Дарвальд. — Наш хозяин и его милые гости, конечно, будут рады подобному скандалу, пусть и старому — ничто так не обеспечивает аншлаги, как хорошие сплетни.  
Марстен тут же шагнул к нему и остановился в трех шагах, после оперся боком об ограду и вопросительно качнул подбородком.  
— Ты что, отбил у него кого-то? Или нанимателя увел? Он вроде примерно из тех краёв.  
— Если бы, — Дарвальд скривился. — Когда я служил на западе, у повелительницы Сота, господин Гоаггрих учил танцам его дочерей, всех пятерых. Не знаю, каким чудом он справлялся с такой толпой, но ему там чуть алтарь не воздвигли, настолько он преобразил этих ленивых девиц. Когда я нанялся, меня на ближайшем праздничном завтраке, в честь двенадцатилетия первого зуба третьей дочери, представили господину Гоаггриху. Расхвалили друг другу обоих — стыд слушать. Но такие обычаи, ничего не поделаешь. Он пригласил меня вечером прогуляться по городу, показать любопытные места, в том числе публичный лекторий, библиотеку в песчаных пещерах и театр, где один актёр играет роли за всех.  
— В смысле? Переодевается, скачет по сцене и читает роль? — Марстену такая идея показалась нелепой и забавной; театр он не особо любил, разве что комедии по случаю.  
— Нет, актёр стоит и на разные голоса, с разными интонациями и мимикой читает за разных персонажей. Считается, что талантливый актёр может изобразить больше двух десятков людей в одной пьесе, не переигрывая и не повторяясь. В общем, мне было интересно, я впервые очутился в Соте, потому и согласился. Общались мы на лэнском, единственном языке, который на тот момент знали более-менее пристойно. Это нас и сгубило…  
— Ладно тебе! — Марстен хлопнул явственно огорчённого воспоминаниями Дарвальда по плечу. — Этот птичий язык кого хочешь доведёт!  
Тот улыбнулся углом рта, вовсе не весело.  
— Господин Гоаггрих знакомил меня с городом и самыми разными людьми, дарил подарки, порой странные, но я привык за годы путешествий к самым разным, вплоть до сушёных змеиных хвостов. К тому времени я успел узнать, что ответный дар — совершенно нормальный в их культуре знак взаимного уважения. В общем, я был совершенно уверен, что всё идет нормально и я нашел если не друга, то доброго приятеля в его лице. А потом он прислал ко мне сватов, которых специально вызвал из Соагры.  
Заходящее солнце золотило профиль Дарвальда, делая его медально чётким. Марстен смотрел на него с расстояния полушага и желал той же чёткости собственным мыслям.  
— Что?! Так он там на полном серьёзе извинялся за то, что принял тебя за бабу?  
— Да. В лэнском нет понятия рода и пола, если речь идет о людях. А в Соте все маги ходят в белых многослойных балахонах. И я, как ты можешь догадаться, не стремился выделиться.  
— Он в тебя влюбился, — Марстен сказал и пожалел — настолько помрачнел друг.  
— Влюбился. Посчитал меня экзотичным… экзотичной красавицей, умнейшей и прекраснейшей. Я, конечно, всё объяснил сватам, извинился, написал письмо, где сказал, что не держу зла, что, если он это приемлет, мы будем добрыми друзьями, но он не поверил. С тех пор при виде меня он падает на колени, пытается целовать руки, молит назначить выкуп за мою попранную честь.  
С гримасой иронической и самоуничижительной Дарвальд смотрел с крыши вниз, на всё прибывающих и прибывающих гостей.  
— Так странно, — заговорил он негромко, — у большинства людей приятная внешность если и приводит к казусам, то большей частью к забавным. У меня же…  
Он не стал продолжать — никогда не умел ни говорить до конца откровенно, ни жаловаться.  
— Ты просто слишком серьезный. Придумал бы мужику что-то смешное, вроде сочинить что-нибудь в твою честь или, например, год ходить в кожаных штанах типа твоих — и он доволен, и тебе хорошо.  
— Ох, Марстен… — Дарвальд только головой покачал.  
— Что? Ты ж, раз так нервничаешь, часто, выходит, на него натыкаешься?  
— Шестой раз с того случая.  
Нервничал. При всём своём аристократическом умении крутить носом и игнорировать людей — нервничал. Чувствовал себя виноватым, хоть причин в том не было вообще.  
— Не морочься и придумай что-нибудь, — повторил совет Марстен и почти обнял Дарвальда за плечи, но успел очнуться.  
Как получилось, что он очутился так близко к Дарвальду, если был за несколько шагов? Что за дурная магия?  
Он опустил руку и отступил дальше назад, не сводя глаз с Дарвальда.  
— Марстен? Что с тобой?  
— Ты не шутил? — спросил тот, как умолял бы об отрицании. — Что любишь меня?  
— Нет, — медленно произнёс Дарвальд. — Зачем шутить таким? Ляпнул, не уследил за языком, расслабился с тобой, как обычно — факт, моя вина.  
Дарвальд говорил о вине, но виноватым не выглядел и почти наверняка её не чувствовал. Так, досаду, не более, как всякий, допустивший случайный, но не критичный просчет.  
Он не понимал, Дарвальд, настолько умный, что рядом с ним получалось или чувствовать себя дураком, или бесконечно хвастаться.  
Не понимал, как, верно, не понимали они оба того седобородого соагранца, что-то тоскливо воющего с улицы.  
— Я осознаю, что у тебя другие взгляды и пристрастия. Я ничего не прошу и не жду, — Дарвальд говорил так же, как в своё время объяснял важность заучивания Кодекса магов. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, потому что тебя мои сильные чувства касаются… опосредованно.  
Не понимал ничего.  
— Ты не понимаешь, да? — спросил Марстен, не в силах слышать ни ответов, ни оправданий, ни объяснений. — Теперь ничего не будет, как раньше. Ничего!  
Он ушел — сбежал? — с этой крыши, из этого дома; чувствовал, будто под ногами шатается земля, и не знал, где найти опору взамен утерянной.

4.  
К вечеру Юлька опять умотала к своему Терессо, переводить тому трактат о кинжалах, и Марстен, напутствовав её советом что-нибудь присочинить для смеху, чтоб пират не расслаблялся, крепко вцепился в борт и глубоко вдохнул тёплый солёный воздух.  
— Шатает? — спросил Дарвальд, словно соткавшись рядом из ничего.  
С того самого момента, как Марстена пырнули Змеиным кинжалом, Дарвальд был поблизости, на расстоянии пары шагов. Тревожный, виноватый без вины, настолько заботливый, что становилось стыдно за собственную слабость.  
— Корабль качает, меня — вместе с ним, — отрезал Марстен, но пальцы не разжал.  
— А! И ты держишь его, чтобы качало поменьше, — Дарвальд понятливо кивнул. — Хорошо, если вдруг сползёшь на палубу, я тебя пну, чтобы не разлёживался.  
— Всегда знал, что ты не откажешь в ноге помощи. — Корабль особо сильно дёрнуло, и Марстен сглотнул, давя подкатывающую тошноту, потом выдавил: — Слабый, как мыша, пакость какая!  
Дарвальд только губы поджал, потом заозирался, махнул рукой и сел рядом, прямо на перевёрнутое ведро.  
— Ещё какая пакость, — сказал он, глядя мимо Марстена на волны за бортом. — То ещё у нас получается приключение, да?  
— Ага. Обхохочешься. И всё из-за тебя! — Обвинение вышло бы значительно эффектнее, если бы корабль не качнуло, и вместе с ним — выразительно побледневшего Марстена.  
Дарвальд, изображая неисчерпаемое терпение, воздел глаза к небу, после чего освободил ведро и силком усадил на него Марстена, еле отцепив его пальцы от борта.  
— Всё-всё из-за меня, разумеется, — поддакнул он. — И вообще я на самом деле падший, хочу утащить тебя на Чёрные небеса.  
Дарвальд изобразил театральный злодейский смех, Марстен, постепенно обретающий нормальный цвет лица, усмехнулся.  
— Рано радуешься, коварный злодей, близится твоя очередь страдать! — изрёк он так же ненатурально.  
— С чего это? — спросил Дарвальд, опираясь спиной о борт.  
— А у нас последнее время всё по очереди, — Марстен начал загибать пальцы: — я превратился в мальчишку, ты — в женщину, потом я напоролся на кинжал… хотя знаешь, не надо. Плохая версия.  
— У нас ещё Юлька постоянно во что-то влипает, — напомнил Дарвальд. — Как будешь её включать в свою теорию?  
— Да что мы, её не вытащим, что ли, если вдвоём? Это же мы! — Марстен попытался принять героическую позу, но ведро под ним опасно зашаталось. — Как по мне, очередь из парней к ней организовать, чтобы поцелуем будили, попроще было, чем от тебя мужиков отгонять.  
— Марстен, не преувеличивай, — Дарвальд небрежно отмахнулся. — Один раз похитили, да и то ничего не сделали. Не надо сочинять.  
— Так я вру, по-твоему? — Марстен прищурился. — Будто я не видел, каким ты стал? Я-то знаю, как от такой красоты голову теряют и делают такие вещи, что потом стыдятся всю жизнь. Я не слепой. И другие — тоже. Её — тебя — только мёртвый бы не захотел.  
Он не собирался говорить такое. Он не думал, что получится настолько страстно, как случается только от искренности.  
Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Дарвальд понял и невысказанное.  
Тот молча выслушал его тираду, сжал губы, между бровей залегла складка.  
— Марстен, ты — точно знал, что та девица — это я. Мужчина на самом деле. Был и буду.  
О, если бы он не знал! Да он был бы счастлив: увидел, понравилась, разошлись и не виделись больше никогда.  
— Да и вообще… Я не думаю, что у меня получалось вести себя как положено женщине. Тело другое: что рост, что мышцы, что центр тяжести. Я, конечно, старался подражать моим сёстрам, но вряд ли успешно.  
Дарвальд говорил так, видимо, намереваясь свести всё к нелепой случайности, предлагая посмеяться, да только Марстен не мог — та женщина стояла перед глазами.  
— Ты вёл себя, как ты, — прямо признал он. — А я не мог смотреть на тебя… как на тебя настоящего. Никак не мог. Что, неужели мне было тогда всё равно, что ты на самом деле — мужчина?!  
Он выпалил больное, зудящее и уставился на Дарвальда — хотел ответа. Хотел услышать, что с ним всё в порядке, что всё — ерунда и глупости.  
— Тебе не всё равно, а телу, наверное, — да, — заговорил Дарвальд, медленно подбирая слова. — Ему главное, что ты видел очень привлекательную женщину. Но ты же не стал на меня кидаться: знал, что она — это я.  
Тело, опять тело! Что, у него, Марстена, только тело и есть, чтобы реагировать первым, что бы там ни знала голова? То ещё утешение: приказывать себе, что нельзя капать слюнями на женщину, которая на самом деле мужчина. Тело что, совсем тупое и слепое?!  
— Но у меня на тебя встал!  
И на это признание, выброшенное, как знак капитуляции, Дарвальд никак не отреагировал, улыбнулся углом рта и только.  
— Ты мне льстишь. Да хватит пытаться меня стукнуть, все равно сил пока нет! Твое тело возбудилось на женщину, которая выглядела для него возбуждающе. Совершенно точно так же тело бы отреагировало, если бы тебе завязали глаза, потом стянули штаны и начали ублажать. И уверяю, телу было бы совершенно всё равно, кто именно делает ему хорошо. — Дарвальд улыбнулся шире, двусмысленно, словно не только вообразил сказанное, но и запланировал совершить. — Впрочем, это только теория, не лучше и не хуже прочих. Голова и тело твои — тебе виднее, что с ними и как.  
Встать и уйти в темноту, на корму, подышать и подумать — лучшее, на что оказался способен Марстен.  
Молча, совершенно молча и без единого поворота головы в сторону Дарвальда, его глаз, полных тьмы, и рта с сотней других невысказанных теорий.

5.  
Дарвальда публично объявили падшим клятые Магистры. Не стали ждать, предлагать рассказать магическому сообществу самому, даже предупредить не соизволили: поместили своей волей объявление на первой полосе единственной официальной газеты Джаварии, и живи как знаешь. Марстен после первой сотни писем с угрозами, полученных Дарвальдом, совершенно серьёзно предложил разобрать по камешку дворец Совета, чтобы Магистры, которые лезут не в своё дело, нашли себе занятие полезное и долгое. Дарвальд наотрез отказался, но Марстен идею лелеял довольно долго.  
Самым многогранным следствием из широкой известности стало желание людей любого магического уровня и социального статуса привлечь внимание Дарвальда. Его приглашали самые разные люди в самые странные места, многие женщины и некоторые мужчины предлагали ему своё общество, тело и вечную любовь — на выбор. Марстен злился и порывался хамить или бить — по ситуации. Дарвальд сперва удивлялся, затем выяснил, что популярность открывает двери недоступных прежде частных магических библиотек и хранилищ, и стал относиться к прочим явлениям как к неизбежным побочным эффектам.  
Приглашали Дарвальда теперь много куда: к купцам, аристократам, магам, людям искусства, даже из Новой Варьяны пришло приглашение, которое не стоило игнорировать. Как бы ни пыталась королевская власть ставить магов на второе место после военных, как бы ни считали в обществе, что аристократу не пристало заниматься магией, падшего все старались держать на виду — как бы чего ни вышло.  
В Новую Варьяну Дарвальд безапелляционно позвал с собой Марстена. Пришёл, положил перед ним приглашение на весенний бал на две персоны и сказал, что рассчитывает на него.  
— Разве они не даму имели в виду? — Марстен заподозрил подвох.  
— Они имеют в виду того, чью физиономию мне не будет противно видеть по дороге и на самом балу по правую руку от себя. Это же не летний или осенний бал, где выводят в свет потенциальных женихов и невест.  
— Ну тогда ладно, — расслабился Марстен, — буду спокойно тебя позорить.  
На практике получилось, что дураков с лихвой хватало и без Марстена. Одно то, что Дарвальд стал — исключительно по причине магического статуса — звездой вечера, говорило много и о публике, и о королевской семье, её подобравшей.  
Дарвальд, в извечно чёрном, в честь бала — с серебряным шитьём камзоле и изумрудной рубашке блистал манерами, умом и изяществом. Марстен пил баснословно дорогую кислятину и слушал сплетни: о происхождении Дарвальда, о скандале в благородном семействе Ройм, о возвращении блудного Верио Тарма и о любовных похождениях всё того же Дарвальда.  
Зная о жизни Дарвальда меньше лишь самого Дарвальда, Марстен слушал и мрачнел. Когда с ним изъявила желание познакомиться поближе дама, буквально только что шептавшая всем заинтересованным о давней любовной связи “падшего вон с тем могучим блондином”, он вполголоса, кратко и проникновенно объяснил, что предпочитает красивых и умных, в крайнем случае — первых, почтенная же дама не может похвастаться ни одной из этих черт.  
Когда та, оскорблённая, умчалась, шипя и грозя неисчислимыми карами, Марстен понял, что упустил Дарвальда, и тот затерялся в толпе, незаметно перейдя из категории танцующих в прогуливающиеся среди аллей ночного парка, точечно освещённого магическими фонарями. Он решил отыскать друга — хотя бы чтобы пожаловаться и спросить, куда это его затащили под предлогом королевского бала: еда и вино никакущие, танцует едва треть, прочие перемывают кости присутствующим и отсутствующим, в основном же — Дарвальду.  
Воспользовавшись перерывом между танцами, Марстен начал решительно пересекать толпу в направлении высоких стеклянных дверей, распахнутых в парк. К его ужасу, распорядитель объявил белый танец, и Марстена немедленно пригласили. Среди четвёрки, в которую он попал, обе дамы отчаянно с ним заигрывали половину длинной унылой кадрили, вторую же половину танца стремились намекнуть, что хотели бы после общения с Марстеном познакомиться с его близким другом, господином Тармом.  
Так к претензиям нетрезвого Марстена к Дарвальду добавилась ещё одна, поэтому от следующего танца он грубо и резко отказался, спустился по лестнице из зала и решительно углубился в парк.  
Парка он не знал и не имел ни малейшего понятия, где и как искать Дарвальда. Прохладный ночной воздух почти выгнал хмель из головы, поэтому скоро Марстен не кипел гневом, вспоминая кривые попытки познакомиться через него с Дарвальдом, а веселился и думал предложить другу брать с желающих деньги за посредничество, чтобы потом подарить Юльке на свадьбу с Терессо.  
В уединённом уголке парка, на скамейке беседки, весьма скудно освещённой дальним фонарём, он заметил Дарвальда. Тот сидел, очевидно погружённый в себя, пользовался возможностью отдохнуть от светского общества. Марстен хотел его окликнуть, издалека, но тут к скамейке подошёл низкорослый тощий парнишка и опёрся на оградку беседки.  
— Здравствуйте, барышня, — громко, пьяно протянул паренёк, — какое сегодня ясное звёздное небо, не так ли?  
Марстен даже за два десятка шагов различил и тяжелый вздох Дарвальда, и его обречённый взгляд.  
— Ясное. Погода хорошая. И я — не барышня, господин Жик.  
Парень не понял намека. Он вообще не понял ничего кроме того, что его знают. Последнее его необычайно ободрило.  
— Госпожа, вы так печальны и одиноки! — воскликнул он. — Наверное, ваш голос потому такой низкий, что вы редко говорите вслух?  
Марстен даже остановился на подходе: послушать, что ответит Дарвальд.  
— Да, я пока в одиночестве, но вы меня не развеселите.  
— Почему так категорично? — загрустил парень, но веры в себя не растерял и полез преодолевать оградку беседки, не в силах найти в неё вход.  
— Потому что, господин Жик, лучше всех меня последние лет двенадцать веселит вон тот человек, который сейчас подходит сюда.  
Парень попытался одновременно лезть, смотреть на Дарвальда и на всякий случай разглядеть Марстена. Затея предсказуемо успехом не увенчалась, и он свалился бы головой в каменную плиту, если бы Дарвальд не успел его подхватить.  
— Спасибо, госпожа! Ой, какая вы высокая, — искренне восхитился он. — Знаете, высокие — самые красивые.  
Вот такую, искреннюю и открытую, улыбку Дарвальда Марстен любил больше всего. С ней тот точно был красив — смотреть и улыбаться в ответ, как сейчас, над головой этого мальчишки.  
— Я не госпожа, — смеясь, сказал Дарвальд.  
— Вы, — Марстен почти слышал, как у несчастного скрипят мозги от тяжести процесса, — простолюдинка?  
— Мой род весьма древний, господин Жик.  
— Тебе не надоело ещё глумиться? — спросил Марстен из-за спины парня.  
— Нет, мне любопытно, когда до него дойдёт, — без малейшего смущения признался Дарвальд.  
— Правду люди говорят: падшие — все изверги, — уважительно протянул Марстен.  
— Падшие? — Жик, шатко оседлавший оградку, наморщил нос. — Вы — невеста господина Дарвальда Тарма?  
Марстен длинно присвистнул, Дарвальд же несколько секунд молча стоял, вытянувшись по струнке, затем крепко зажмурился, длинно откашлялся и покачал головой.  
— Нет, я не невеста Тарма.  
— Жена? — спал с лица Жик.  
— Не, Валь, он слишком пьяный. Или слепой. И глуховат. Не дойдёт, — заключил Марстен, после чего перешагнул оградку и встал рядом с Дарвальдом. — Парень, — обратился он к Жику, — это не женщина. Это мужчина. Он и есть Дарвальд Тарм.  
Названный коротко, иронически поклонился. Жик уставился на него во все глаза, явно стараясь пронзить окружающую темноту, но не обладая достаточными магическими навыками.  
— Не-ет, — протянул он недоверчиво и пьяно захихикал, — не может быть, чтобы такая красивая, элегантная, очаровательная дама была мужчиной! Меня мужским платьем не проведёшь, не-а, сейчас кто так только не ходит!  
Дарвальд с каждым словом скучнел, в финале развёл руками и спросил в пространство:  
— И вот что мне с такими делать?  
— Штаны сними, — глумливо посоветовал Марстен. — Ну или рубашку. Но штаны быстрее, у тебя ж сверху рубашки ещё камзол.  
— А под штанами у меня трусы, — тихо прошипел Дарвальд и начал быстро расстёгивать пуговицы камзола.  
Парень немедленно залился румянцем, но не выдал ни слова возражения, кроме:  
— Вы хотите при нём? — И показал на Марстена.  
— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Дарвальд. — Или при нём, или никак иначе. Возражения?  
Под строгим испытующим взглядом юноша зарделся ещё пуще, но лишь помотал головой.  
— Извращенцы, — прокомментировал Марстен.  
— Сам-то. — Дарвальд скинул камзол на столик в центре беседки.  
Когда он потянулся к пуговицам рубашки, Жик затаил дыхание. Марстен — тоже, потому что после такой усмешки, быстрой и острой, не ждал от Дарвальда ничего хорошего.  
Тот оправдал подозрения: он не стал расстёгивать рубашку нормально и буднично. Нет, пуговица за пуговицей покидали петли, но борта не расходились в стороны.  
Будто бы Дарвальду было что скрывать от посторонних глаз.  
Будто бы под рубашкой было что-то кроме плоских мышц груди и невыраженных кубиков пресса.  
Дарвальд вытянул рубашку из брюк и так же деликатно высвободил пуговицы донизу.  
Посмотрел на Жика, широко улыбнулся, расстёгивая манжеты. Тот судорожно облизнулся и сглотнул.  
Когда Дарвальд одним движением скинул рубашку с себя на скамейку, Жик сперва машинально подался вперёд, затем, осознав, что видит, шарахнулся назад с выпученными глазами, звонко ударился головой об одну из опор беседки, нащупал оградку, споро перелез через неё и канул, не разбирая дороги, в темноту парка.  
Дарвальд опустился, как был, на скамейку и вытянул ноги.  
— Вот какой я страшный. Пугать стариков, детей и… кого там Юлька ещё говорила?  
— Беременных, — подсказал Марстен и сел рядом.  
Дарвальд смотрел перед собой, погружённый в неясные мысли. Глядя на его профиль, Марстен понимал, отчего род Тармов считают третьими в списке претендентов на престол Джаварии, буде что случится с нынешним правящим родом: с такими чеканными, идеальными чертами только и красоваться на монетах. Тут скульптурное совершенство разрушилось: Дарвальд лениво отогнал ночного мотылька, почесал нос — но от этого стало только теплее и легче на душе.  
Падший, но живой. Его друг, Дарвальд.  
Молочная кожа словно светилась в темноте, матово и нереально, и Марстен поймал себя только когда вёл ладонью по руке Дарвальда, вверх от локтя, к плечу, не отрываясь.  
— Марстен? Ты чего?  
Он замер. Ещё немного, и Дарвальд… шея и плечи, какие они на ощупь, насколько разные под пальцами, под… Не думать, не те мысли!  
Марстен старательно неспешно — не отдергивать! — отвёл руку и резко ответил:  
— Ты уже весь в мурашку. Одевайся обратно.  
Не возражая, Дарвальд поднялся со скамейки, вдел руки в рукава рубашки и принялся застегиваться. Кожа скрылась под изумрудной тканью, оберегающей Марстена от искушения почувствовать и узнать что-то новое о Дарвальде.  
— Валь, а этот сопляк — он что, типичный пример?  
— Плюс-минус, — отозвался Дарвальд, заправляя рубашку в брюки, — но в последние годы уже пореже, видимо, становлюсь менее смазливым. Руки почти не распускают — не успевают.  
Кто-то пытался трогать Дарвальда без спроса, кто-то, считающий его кем-то другим. Не кого-нибудь другого — Дарвальда. Знал ли Марстен хоть кого-то, с кем его можно сравнить или спутать?  
— И что, так прямо и предлагают? Вроде как “познакомиться поближе”? — Марстена передернуло.  
— Да, как правило. Но обычно мне бывает достаточно встать или заговорить, или выйти на свет поярче, чтобы они передумали.  
Дарвальд поднял со столика камзол, встряхнул и пристально его оглядел. Обнаружил нечто неуместное и провёл по ткани ладонью, подновляя серебряное шитьё. Оставшись довольным результатом, он продолжил одеваться, попутно поясняя:  
— Некоторые, бывало, не меняли своих намерений. Тогда я объяснял, с применением силы или без, что у меня несколько иные вкусы.  
Марстен ждал и дождался: взгляда искоса и призрачной улыбки — не заметишь, если не высматриваешь нарочно.  
— Угу, знаю я твои вкусы, — он помрачнел.  
Придирчиво поправляя камзол, и без того идеально сидящий, Дарвальд невозмутимо заметил:  
— Не я завёл разговор на эту тему.  
— Ну да, я завёл, — согласился Марстен. — Я уже и привык почти. Разве что каждый раз как представлю, что ты хочешь со мной… меня… Фу, пакость! Не могу!  
— Не можешь так не можешь, тебя никто не просит, да и я не бьюсь в агонии от неразделённой любви, — Дарвальд мирно пожал плечами, но, будучи собой, не сдержался и ехидно добавил: — Только никак не возьму в толк, зачем ты вообще себе подобное регулярно представляешь, если настолько противно. Объяснишь, может?  
У Марстена от возникшей перспективы потемнело в глазах — от ярости, не иначе.  
— Ах ты! Ты, сволочь, с тобой совершенно невозможно нормально разговаривать!  
Огненный шар Дарвальд, разумеется, поймал, и потом Марстен, быстро удаляясь от беседки, долго слышал его тихий глухой смех.

+1.  
Говорить стоило сразу. Как решил и пока не испугался. Марстен отлично себя знал: дай возможность — и посчитает, что от добра добра не ищут. Ну, волнует его голос Дарвальда, ну, забывает он отдёргиваться от прикосновений, ну, обнимает сам куда дольше, нежели раньше — подумаешь! Вот что на последнюю любовницу — брюнетку, ещё ступенька к его личным Чёрным небесам — он смотрел так долго, что та спросила, кого же он видит на её месте — уже нехороший признак.  
Действительно нехороший: он как раз вспоминал, как хотелось поцеловать восхищённую улыбку Дарвальда, когда Марстен ему показал расщепление света солнца на радугу с произвольным управлением каждым лучом вплоть до концентрирования и сохранения энергии. Сам! Без каких-то приспособлений, без Драконьего меча, а всего-то стянув пару книг — с возвратом! — у Юлькиного отца. Лучи переплетались, Марстен украдкой смахивал пот со лба, а Дарвальд смотрел во все глаза и даже почти не дышал от восторга.  
— Какая тонкая работа и какая красота! — сказал он зачарованно. — Как жаль, что ты пока не можешь видеть, как твоя сила переплетается со светом.  
— Пока? — переспросил Марстен.  
— Конечно. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я позволил тебе вознестись?  
Спросил и замер, ожидая ответа. На полном серьёзе, словно были варианты, словно он не знал Марстена как облупленного.  
— Я хочу быть с тобой, — выпалил тот. В груди сжалось холодное, тяжелое — страх, что поймёт неправильно. — В смысле — не хочу быть Магистром!  
Марстен в жизни не смог бы сказать, что сам-то считает неправильным пониманием.  
— Я понял, — Дарвальд кивнул и больше не заговаривал на эту тему.  
Только вот Марстен с тех пор крутил одну и ту же мысль: что же понял Дарвальд? И как бы это узнать?  
Поэтому, стоя перед дверьми в комнату Дарвальда, Марстен считал, что и об этом обязательно спросит. Примерно сразу после того, как скажет, что…  
Марстен решительно толкнул дверь.  
— Валь!  
Тот не отозвался, но точно был рядом — чувствовалось по близкой ауре силы. Дарвальд вообще не давал себе труда глушиться вне большого города, и Марстену было как-то неудобно говорить, что его сила — как дождь в жаркий день, всепроникающая и освежающая.  
— Валь?  
Он огляделся — в комнате Дарвальда не было. Оставалась ванная, и Марстен с лихорадочной решимостью счёл, что так даже лучше: скажет всё так, чтобы было понятно — он, Марстен, знает, кто такой Дарвальд, кого из себя представляет, и не принимает ни за женщину, ни за кого другого. Тот любит стройные логические доводы — а тут стройнее некуда!  
Марстен постучался, из ванной раздался громкий плеск и бульканье, но ни звука возражения, поэтому он решил, что Дарвальд позволяет ему войти. Дверь вроде открывалась вовнутрь, но на нажатие ручки не поддалась, равно как на пинок ногой и толчок плечом. В ванной воцарилась тишина.  
Справедливо сочтя, что дверь банально заело, и помня, что дома Дарвальд лично зачаровал всё на повышенную прочность на случай особо опасных экспериментов, Марстен метнул в центр двери сгустком чистой силы. Вообще-то он рассчитывал выбить её направленной взрывной волной, но не рассчитал точку фокусировки, и дверь заполыхала белым пламенем.  
— О, проклятье! — Марстен в момент погасил огонь, но вместо двери уже остались одни головешки. Он вздохнул и шагнул в проём, понимая, что Дарвальд будет вне себя.  
— Валь, прости, не рассчитал, но мне очень надо с тобой поговорить! — выпалил Марстен и остановился, не услышав ни звука в ответ.  
Справа тихо плеснуло. Марстен повернулся.  
В той стороне, где раньше был шкаф с банными принадлежностями, стояла с трудом втиснутая от стены до стены ванна, гораздо больше прежней.  
Новая ванна была из камня вроде гранита, и у самых её бортов плескалась синяя, совершенно непрозрачная жидкость. Из жидкости выступала голова Дарвальда, а всё, что ниже губ, скрывалось от глаз.  
— О, Валь, я тебя и не заметил сразу! — нервно произнёс Марстен.  
В ответ колыхнулась синяя жидкость, и Дарвальд сдавленно просипел:  
— Даже не с ноги выбил…  
После короткой жалобы он схватился за горло — мелькнула над поверхностью белая рука — и погрузился ещё глубже, так что рот тоже оказался в жидкости.  
— Я пробовал, она не открывалась. — Марстен развел руками и подошёл поближе. — Я тебе не помешаю?  
Брови Дарвальда иронически изогнулись, и он коротко кивнул в сторону бортика — присаживайся. Марстен примостился, стараясь держаться подальше от жидкости: кто его знает, что это за дрянь? Эксперименты друга периодически бывали таковы, что стоило знать о них поменьше, чтобы спать в этом доме покрепче.  
Марстен собирался с мыслями, Дарвальд молчал, разглядывая его. Кажется, даже поощрительно.  
— Валь, — начал, будто в эту синюю штуку нырнул, Марстен, — я считаю, нам стоит познакомиться поближе.  
Дарвальд округлил глаза, самую малость вынырнул и громко начал:  
— Куда уж бл… — тут голос его сорвался на булькающий хрип, он схватился за горло уже обеими руками и погрузился в жидкость с головой.  
Марстен подождал. Дарвальд не выныривал. Марстен забеспокоился: ну как утонет, но опыт подсказывал, что Дарвальд не самоубийца. А вот лезть в это голыми руками… Может, Дарвальд там решил подумать над словами Марстена? А потом всплывет и…  
Так и не решив, что с большей вероятностью огребёт от Дарвальда, Марстен постучал кулаком по ванне, рассчитывая, что звук будет услышан.  
Сперва над гладкой синевой показались пузыри, потом медленно выступила облепленная волосами макушка. Волосы в жидкости, как живые, колыхались вокруг. Немного погодя на Марстена посмотрели чёрные глаза — с совершенно нечитаемым выражением. Он молчал, ожидая, пока Дарвальд покажется по уши.  
— Валь, — тут же заговорил он, дождавшись, — понимаешь, я постоянно о тебе думаю. И о том, чтобы тебя поцеловать. И не только. Ну, ты понимаешь! И нет, мне уже совсем не противно. Мне… интересно, наверное. Да, я знаю, что ты мужчина, я понимаю, что… не получится с тобой, как с женщиной, но мне ты нужен. Такой, какой есть, Валь.  
Из жидкости мгновенно показалась рука, схватила Марстена за рубашку и потащила поближе. Вопреки здравым опасениям, ни топить, ни даже окунать его не стали, случилось короткое соприкосновение губами, после чего Дарвальд отодвинул его, но не выпустил.  
По-прежнему ничего не говоря, Дарвальд поднялся выше, так что стал виден подбородок, шея, потом плечи… Шея?!  
Не веря собственным глазам, Марстен разглядывал жаберные щели по обеим сторонам шеи Дарвальда.  
— Это, — он протянул руку, — эксперимент?  
Дарвальд дёрнул губами, не отвечая, и позволил осторожно погладить свою шею.  
Марстен убрал пальцы и сидел, молча моргая.  
— Эксперимент, — свистяще прошептал Дарвальд, прикрывая горло свободной рукой. — Сейчас — не мужчина, не женщина.  
Синяя жидкость шумно плеснула, окатывая вздрогнувшего Марстена теплыми каплями. Над дальним бортом ванны показался огромный чешуйчатый рыбий хвост.  
Рука на рубашке разжалась, и Марстен машинально её поймал.  
— Маг я или погулять вышел? — растерянно проговорил он, разглядывая тёмно-зелёный, в благородных сине-стальных переливах, хвост. И, посмотрев Дарвальду в глаза, твёрдо произнёс: — Вообще не представляю, как у нас что-то получится, если ты захочешь остаться в таком виде насовсем, но мы всё равно попробуем!


End file.
